Regal in Royale
by ForeignTry
Summary: Regal in Royale is the Casino Royal's rewritting from the Vesper Lynd point of view. Containing deleted scenes, adding new ones and correcting inconsistencies in the plot. 13 chapters in progress. Feel free to review !
1. Chapter 1 -

**I always thought that Casino Royale was full of inconsistencies in the plot. Vesper Lynd is the most interesting James Bond girl of the all franchise and I was interested to investigate about her story and feelings. In the same way, since Daniel Craig portrays the most famous spy of the history, the 007 character is much more real. Explore this new pathes seemed to me an valuable litterary experience.**

**This story will content some sexually explicit scenes.**

**13 chapters in my agenda.**

**I'm not english mother tongue so feel free to tell me mistakes i could have done. **

* * *

Chapter 1

When Vesper Lynd woke up that morning, she immediately thought her life was so perfect in this month of april 2006 that she could consider it as the epiphany of her life. She was 29, she had a lovely new boyfriend and the job that she ever wanted. "International Liaison Officer" she said aloud like to prove herself it was real.

She jumped off the bed and ran under the shower. 6:30 am. God sake, how she hated these meetings at eight o'clock! But she had to deal with this bad habit of the Treasury to gather its Financial Action Task Force representatives at dawn. She worked so hard for this position. First while she was a student collecting degrees and then as an accountant of HM Treasury. She climbed the career ladder faster than any of her colleagues, countering competition and jealousy, mostly of the women she worked with. Because she was not only smart and ambitious. She was also more than pretty, but stunning. Slim and tall, blue eyes and dark brown hair, perfect features of her face and a full breast, all of this together with an elegant, light gait, legacy of her French mother, like the small accent in her hoarse voice.

She fastened her bra, chose a dark pantsuit in the closet and pick up a large belt. She finished with a touch of makeup. When she checked her look in the mirror, she liked what she saw: a woman who didn't play with her look to succeed in the professional area but counted only on her professional skills.

She arrived fifteen minutes early Horse Guard Road, the time needed to drop her bag at her office and look over her notes a last time. Her boss poked his head out the door:

- Good morning Miss Lynd. I'm afraid they cancelled both of us from the eight o'clock meeting. We are called in the big chief office.

- Good morning Mister Lancaster. The big chief! Me? How can he only knows I exist, I work in this department for a single week!

- Yes, you Miss Lynd. I fear I am as you are, trying to understand…

He opened widely the door and gesturing towards the corridor. She stood up immediately to follow him and felt her heart beating in her chest. She never met the Financial Secretary before. Of course, she saw him on television. An old veteran of the public affairs. What could he want from her? She was almost nothing here despite she have been planning to be someone one day.

When Lancaster and she arrived in the anteroom of the Financial Secretary, she felt butterflies in her stomach. She breathed once deeply and recovered immediately her self-confidence when the big door opened.

- Lancaster, here you are! said John Shepherd, the Secretary. Miss Lynd, please come in. Nice to meet you.

- Good morning, Sir, answered Vesper like if everything was perfectly normal.

A sixty years old woman was sitting on a chair near the meeting table. Her face was inscrutable.

- May I introduce you M, Miss Lynd.

- Pleased to meet you, did Vesper having a seat while everybody was sitting around the conference table.

- Miss Lynd, let me be blunt, began M. I'm the head of the MI6 and I'm sure, after reading your resume, I don't have to be more specific on that point. We called you today for this meeting because my Service asked to Yours fifteen millions pounds to –let me pick the right word – "play" in the fight against terrorism. The request is accepted. But Mister Shepherd got a requirement: ten millions first and five more where a Treasury's observer reckons it's a compelling need.

M opened a file and slid a photo over the table.

- Here is Commander James Bond, one of our most promising agent.

Vesper took the portrait in her hands and began to study the face of a forty years old looking more like a gangster than an officer of Her Majesty.

- He has been granted to a double "O" several months ago, which means, Miss Lynd, that he has a license to kill when on an official assignment. Mister Bond is chasing a man called Le Chiffre, well known of Mister Shepherd and Mister Lancaster.

A new photo was slid over the table.

- Le Chiffre is the banker of the world terrorism by money laudering. He is a compulsive gambler. Recently, he lost twenty millions dollar in a casino. The money was not his, but his clients who want their money back at the end of this month. He is faced to ruins and planned a poker game in Montenegro to get out of this difficult situation. This is now your part of the scenario, Miss Lynd. Bond is sure he can beat against him at poker game. And he needs a cover as we need someone to check if our investment is safe.

- Are you telling me that the Treasury will give this man ten millions pound to… play poker?! I don't call that an investment, I call it an absolute madness.

- Mister Bond convinced the MI6 but not completely the Treasury. If you accept this mission, you will be in charge of Treasury interests for the extra of five millions pound.

- Who am I supposed to be in the scenario?

- Stepfanie B, the girlfriend of … You will be in Montenegro at least for four days. Let's be clear at this point, Miss Lynd. James Bond is the worst womanizer I ever met, also a sexist, a misogynist dinosaur. I'm sure you understand why Mister Shepherd recommends you for this job. In case Bond is uncover, you would be still a perfect girlfriend and, I hope for you and us, not a Treasury officer that Le Chiffre could play on.

- Okay… I accept the mission but I have a few requests.

- Ask and we will see what we can do.

- First, I need a biography of Mister Bond. If I'm his girlfriend, I have to know some details about him to be trusted.

- Accepted. What else ?

- Second, I want separate rooms in the hotel in Montenegro. No negotiation is possible about that point, I have a real jealous boyfriend.

- It will be done.

- May I ask how much is the bonus for this mission?

- Ten thousand pounds, five more if the mission is a success.

Vesper thought about the tiles in émaux de Briare she planned for her new bathroom.

- Fine. When I am supposed to be in Montenegro?

- You will fly to Trieste this afternoon and have an appointment with Bond at the train station at six o'clock. Platform four, direction Royale in Montenegro. Don't forget gowns and jewels in your suitcase, they are very fashionable in casinos. If you don't have any, the MI6 will deliver some at your apartment before eleven.

- I have everything I need, thank you.

- Well, good luck Miss Lynd, interrupt the Secretary leaving his chair to mean the meeting was done.

When she took one's leave, he added for M:

- Your champion will get a hard nut to crack with such woman!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Vesper came back to her office, she found on her desk an envelope containing the plane and train tickets, 500 pounds in cash, the Bond's biography and a sheet with all details about her trip. She took a photo of the MI6 agent's portrait with her Sony smartphone to be able to recognize him at the train station. Then she read the biography.

_James Bond_

_Born in 1968.  
Father: Andrew Bond (Glencoe, Scottland).  
Mother: Monique Delacroix (Geneva, Switzerland).  
Both his parents were killed in an accident in the Aiguilles Rogues (Massif de Chamonix, France) in 1979.  
Travelled extensively with his parents and by this time fluent in Frenc, Italian and German.  
Raised by his aunt Miss Charmian Bond (Pett Bottom, Canterbury, Kent).  
Sent to Eton but removed after some "alleged" troubles.  
Went to Fettes College, Edinburgh and University of Geneva.  
IQ : 157._

_After 5 years left the Royal Navy with the rank of Commander.  
Joined the 030 Special Forces Unit (mainly Irak and Bosnia)  
Graduated in oriental languages at University of Cambridge and Oxford. Skills in Greek, Spanish, Chinese and Japanese.  
Joined the MI6 in 2001.  
Licensed to kill in January 2006._

_Lifestyle:__  
Prefered meal : breakfast.  
Likes caviar and sole meunière.  
Integral knowledge of wines and spirits.  
One episode of alcoholism treated in rehab for one month. No relapse reported.  
No drug abuse.  
Physical training: 4 hours a day (fitness, running and shooting)._

_Private Life:  
__Pathologic womanizer.  
Never get married.  
No sexual vice reported.  
No homosexual experience known._

After reading, Vesper asked herself if James Bond had the same information about her. She supposed yes.

She took her smartphone and called her boyfriend. Disappointed, she only got the answering machine. "Hello, it's me. I just got a mission in a foreign country. Very touchy. A real opportunity for me. I'm not allowed to tell you more about for the moment. I have to take a plane early in the afternoon. If you get my message before two o'clock, please call me back." She made a pause of less than a half second and added "I love you. Bye." She immediately regretted his last words. Hakim, her half Moroccan boyfriend, never said the words before and she was afraid she spread them too early and inappropriately in their relationship. No matters, what is done is done.

It was ten when she left Horse Guard Road. She took a cab and ask the driver to leave her 49, Pavilion Road. She entered in the Christian Door Press Office and asked to see Mister Hawke, giving her business card. Sydney Hawke was a good friend of her, PR for Christian Dior Couture. He arrived less than five minutes after she introduced her to the receptionist.

- Vesper, what brings you here, he said her with a big smile kissing theatrically the air around her cheeks.

- Sydney, old chap, I need you.

- I knew one day a beauty like you will need a man like me.

- You are a visionary, she laughed. I just got my first mission today, the kind of mission where a really smart gown is requested and I don't want to mess up. Do you think you can lend one of the press stock to me? I will need it for four days, maybe one week.

- For you, beauty, I'm going to get a stunning one. Follow me.

Vesper noted down in her mind to return the favor one day. They entered in a room where dozens of dresses were hanged on stands.

- Let's see in there. I remember a last year black gown which would suit you like a glove on a hand. Here it is, he exclaimed pulling off the mess one with a plunging neckline. With breasts like yours, men are going to kill each other to get the honor to be your date. Try it on !

The velvet outfit smelled luxury and simplicity. When she slipped it on, her pale skin seemed to enlighten.

- Darling, it would be a crime to not choose it. This gown is made for you, rhapsodize Sydney.

- Hyperbole is the name of your job, my friend, laughed Vesper.

- Hyperbole is the other name of your boobs, he replied hugging her.

- Thank you, Sydney. This gown is a huge level on my career ladder.


End file.
